


The Friar

by foggraven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Secret of Kells (2009)
Genre: Brendan is the The Fat Friar, Future Fic, Gen, Ghost Brendan, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggraven/pseuds/foggraven
Summary: What if instead of the Fat Friar he is simply... The Friar.





	The Friar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheankelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/gifts).



The Hufflepuff ghost is known only as 'The Friar'.

Luna likes him; he's nice and goes out of his way to cheer her up when she's feeling sad or homesick even though she's a Ravenclaw.

He's nice to all the students of course, but he seems especially fond of her. She is she thinks, the only one who knows his name.

She asked him once why and he said that she reminded him of a girl he once knew as a boy.

Luna is very curious about the girl who she resembles and he tells her in his Irish brogue that her name was Aisling.

When she asks he loves to tell her of the girl with hair like hers only longer and white, only a shade or so purer than her own pale, pale blond.

Luna wonders what it must have been like to have lived free amongst wild woods so filled with life and magic of Brendan's time, the forbidden forest is only a shadow reminder of the old woods.

Brendan's words fill her with such wonder when he tells her of Aisling, the girl with eyes like hers so filled with wonder for the world and all its joys and wonders.

When she cries because mommy is gone and she has no friends in this strange place where the children laugh and call her Loony he finds her and tells her how Aisling had lost her mother too when she was very young and it made her very sad. But she had been strong and brave and faced Com Cruach, so Luna would be strong and brave too.

Luna idolises the girl of Brendan's stories, and though her eyes are grey instead of green and her hair the lightest of blonds rather than pure silken white The Friar cherishes the company of the girl who so reminds him of Aisling.

When she goes he won't linger, in his heart he had always known she had passed. He might have found Luna instead of Aisling but he is... finally... at peace.

Late at night in her bed high in the Raven's Nest Luna sleeps.

In her dreams she runs with wolves.


End file.
